Puppy Love
by InuxKagsForever
Summary: Misaki finds a puppy and brings it home to her apartment with Takumi, and he soon figures out that Misaki has a secret soft spot for dogs. Takumi's jealousy leads up to a very special announcement from Misaki. One-shot, very cute. Rated T just in case.


**Summary: Misaki finds a puppy and brings it home to her apartment with Takumi, and he soon figures out that Misaki has a secret soft spot for dogs. Takumi's jealousy leads up to a very special announcement from Misaki. One-shot, very cute.**

I was hurrying home after a long day at work and heard some quiet whimpering. I furrowed my eyebrows and followed the sound. It stopped briefly and I looked down and saw a small cardboard box. Inside it sat a very hungry, young, tired Rottweiler Labrador mix-breed puppy.

I reached my hand down into the box and stroked her back. She whimpered again and nuzzled against my hand. I sighed and picked her out of the box, tucking her inside my jacket to warm her up. She looked only a two or three weeks old, and I wondered how someone could be so heartless and just leave her here. I stopped by a store to get some puppy formula, and a hot water bottle before going home.

"Takumi, I'm home!" I yelled, closing the front door. I immediately started mixing the formula and kept the tiny puppy very close to my body, making sure that she was warm. After feeding her a small amount of formula I warmed the hot water bottle and wrapped it in a blanket before sitting down on the couch and placing the tiny puppy on the water bottle in my lap.

The poor thing wasn't cold anymore, but she was nuzzling closer and closer to my body. I wrapped my hands around him and kept him close to my belly. I didn't even notice when Takumi walked into the room, he leaned over my shoulder and took notice of the puppy.

"What is that?" Takumi sat down next to me on the couch and stayed away from the puppy.

"Don't be so scared, she's just a baby. I found her on my way home, she was abandoned and tired." I explained, keeping my eyes on the sweet girl. I decided to name her Lucia (if anyone knows the reasoning, say it in the comments!)

"But we have Licht." I gave Takumi a glare and held the puppy closer. Lucia whimpered and nuzzled even closer to my body. I couldn't resist kissing her little head and stroking her fur.

"She's just a baby. I couldn't leave her there to die!" I huffed, bringing her face up to Takumi's. He made a face and seconds later Lucia opened her eyes and yawned cutely and I almost died from cuteness. This must be what Satsuki feels like whenever she sees Takumi and I together.

Lucia closed her eyes again and soon enough she fell asleep. I put a laundry basket on the floor and warmed the hot water bottle a bit more before putting it in the basket and covering it with a few blankets. I put Lucia on the pile and she wrapped into a ball and got comfortable.

"We have reservations Misaki." Takumi asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I didn't respond, not wanting to leave the precious little girl alone.

"Can we cancel them? I don't want to leave her alone." I whispered, crouching down to her sleeping form. Lucia looked so sweet and innocent asleep in the basket. I wanted to keep her forever, she was so adorable.

"Argh, fine." Takumi pouted, leaving me with Lucia so he could cancel the restaurant reservations. Lucia was wiggling around and whimpering every so often so I decided to lift her up and hold her in my arms. She fell into a deep sleep and I smile.

"You're treating her like a baby, Misa." Takumi commented coming back into the living room. I made a face at him and continued rocking her gently.

"She _is_ a baby, she just isn't human." I said, walking to the bedroom with her in my arms. I set her down on the bed for a couple minutes while I changed from my suit into one of Takumi's large shirts and his boxers. When I turned back around I saw that Takumi was sitting on the bed trying to keep the puppy away from him, I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I finally just went over there and picked Lucia up and placed her on Takumi's lap.

She continued to sleep, but nuzzled into his abdomen. He looked at me like I had betrayed him and I rolled my eyes and leaned over slightly to kiss his cheek. He would get over it at some point.

**Takumi POV**

I cringed and glared when Misaki placed the _creature_ in my lap. It was because of this thing that Misaki had cancelled our dinner plans. Misaki and I barely spent time with each other as it is, and now she was cooing over this damn dog instead of being with me.

I calmly picked the thing up and plopped it down on the bed. It wasn't my fault that it woke up and started whimpering. Misaki immediately lifted the dog up and started cradling it like a child; she gave me a look and left the bedroom angrily. I groaned and dropped myself onto the bed. I sighed and changed into a pair of sweatpants before going to the living room. I chuckled when Misaki looked at me and blushed because I wasn't wearing a shirt .

"Can you please leave that thing and come to bed with me?" I asked, sitting next to her on the couch and pulling her into my arms. She huffed and ignored me, continuing to play with the puppy.

"She isn't a thing, and her name is Lucia." I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around Misaki's waist, leaning over to kiss her behind the ear. She smacked me away and stood up before placing the creature…Lucia…into the makeshift laundry basket bed.

"Will you come to bed now?" I asked, glancing at her as she walked towards the kitchen.

"No, I need to feed Lucia again."

"Can you feed me too? I want to be fed by Misa-chan." I commented, lying on the couch with a sigh.

"You have your own two hands! Feed yourself!" Misaki yelled. I groaned and covered my eyes with my arm. That goddamn dog was getting all of my wife's attention, and I didn't like it at all. I finally just went to the bedroom and lay down without her.

**Misaki POV**

I fed Lucia a little bit more formula and heated the water bottle a bit more before settling her down in the laundry basket. She seemed comfortable and fell asleep within seconds. I glanced at the couch and noticed that Takumi was no longer there. I went around the apartment trying to find him and saw that he was lying in bed.

"Takumi, why are you in bed?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He frowned at me and ignored the question. I waited and realized that I wouldn't be getting an answer.

"Don't you need to coddle that animal some more?" Takumi opened his eyes briefly to ask the question and then closed them again. It took a moment for me to understand why Takumi was upset, and when I did figure it out I almost burst into laughter.

My alien husband was jealous of the dog.

"I think it's time that I coddle you." I cooed, moving so that I was sitting on his abdomen. Takumi glanced up at me with a surprised expression and I let out a very unladylike snort before bending down to kiss him. He eagerly kissed me back before flipping us over so that I was underneath him. Within seconds he was taking off my clothing. Soon enough we heard yelps and barks from the living room.

"I can't even make love with you without that creature interrupting us." Takumi sighed, resting his head on my shoulder. I took a few deep breaths before responding.

"You should get used to interruptions…there'll be many more in a few months." Takumi furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what I meant by my words. I took his hand and placed it on my belly, and he glanced down at his hand; suddenly understanding what I was trying to say. Takumi glanced back and forth between my belly and my face for a minute, digesting the information. He pulled his hand away from my abdomen before commenting.

"We're having a child?" He asked quietly. I nodded and nearly got a heart attack when Takumi grabbed me tightly and pulled me into his arms. "We're having a child!" He yelled, kissing me all over my face. He bent over and did the same to my belly before pulling me into another hug. "I love you, Misaki." Takumi whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, idiot Usui...but I'm keeping the puppy!"


End file.
